


Zbliż się

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis w damskich majtkach, M/M, Zdesperowany!Louis, bottom!Louis, seks bez zabezpieczenia, seks przed lustrem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To opowiadanie i wiele innych można znaleźć również na hpforum.ok1.pl :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come A Little Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173441) by [eversincewefellapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart), [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast). 



> To opowiadanie i wiele innych można znaleźć również na hpforum.ok1.pl :)

Louis lubi podnosić rzeczy, które fani wrzucają na scenę. Głównie po to, aby zakładać na głowę Nialla głupie kapelusze i wysyłać nastolatkom nieostre selfie. Dlatego właśnie w pełni nie rejestruje faktu, że wziął parę majtek, dopóki nie patrzy w dół i nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że zdecydowanie ma je w rękach i to zdecydowanie są majtki. Przeszukuje wzrokiem tłum, aż zauważa dwie starsze dziewczyny gdzieś w pierwszym rzędzie, które posyłają mu naprawę przerażające uśmiechy.   
Wywraca oczami, porusza w ich stronę ustami „zboczeńce” i wkłada obciążający kawałek materiału do tylnej kieszeni, aby się go później pozbyć. Nie może po prostu zostawić koronkowych majtek na scenie, ponieważ ktoś mógłby na nie upaść, albo Harry skończyłby z nimi na głowie. Internet nie potrzebuje tego widzieć. Nikt tego nie potrzebuje.   
Po tym, praktycznie o nich nie myśli. Majtki nie są duże, a jego spodnie nie są tak okropnie ciasne jak te Harry’ego. W rzeczywistości, kompletnie o nich zapomina, dopóki nie rozbiera się, żeby wziąć prysznic i nie zauważa ich, zwisających z jego tylnej kieszeni. Są całkiem śliczne, naprawdę, blado różowe z odrobiną kremowej koronki u góry. Wyciąga je, nim zacznie za dużo o tym pomyśleć i przygląda się im w przyciemnionym świetle.   
Wie, że powinien je po prostu wyrzucić i zapomnieć o nich, ale naprawdę nie chce zostawić pary majtek w koszu: to jest dziwne. Jakaś biedna pokojówka wyciągnęłaby jakieś okropnie paskudne wnioski i sprzedałaby je do najbliższej gazety. _Louis Tomlinson nosi damską bieliznę, przynosi hańbę wszystkim członkom One Direction._ Wyobraża sobie swoją mamę, czytającą to, podczas oczekiwania na wizytę u dentysty — nieakceptowalne.   
Dlatego właśnie wrzuca je na dno swojej walizki, aby mógł pozbyć się ich we właściwym czasie. 

***

Louis nie myśli o nich przez kolejne dwa tygodnie, dopóki nie są z zespołem na Florydzie i nie przeszukuje walizki w poszukiwaniu czegoś wystarczająco lekkiego do spania, a co nie pachnie jak pot albo krem do opalania. Od napisania do któregoś z chłopców, aby przyniósł mu swoją koszulkę, dzieli go dokładnie dwie sekundy, kiedy jego ręka dotyka czegoś jedwabistego i wyciąga małe, różowe majteczki.   
Miał je wyrzucić, ale w pośpiechu całej trasy koncertowej jakoś zapomniał, i stojąc tutaj w lepkim cieple ma pewien pomysł. To nie tak, że założenie ich by bolało, to naprawdę nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką zrobił i nie może powstrzymać tego małego uczucia ciekawości.   
— To niehigieniczne. Nie wiem, gdzie te majtki były — mówi w większości do samego siebie, ale również do przestrzeni w pokoju. Jednak nie odrzuca ich na podłogę, ani nie wyrzuca tak jak powinien to zrobić w noc, gdy je podniósł. Wyglądają na czyste i mają przyczepioną małą metkę Victoria’s Secret, jakby nigdy nie były używane.   
Powoli zsuwa swoje bokserki i stoi nagi w ciemności hotelowego pokoju dłużej niż chciałby przyznać, po prostu rozmyślając o majtkach w swojej dłoni. Jeśli ma być szczery, to robił dziwniejsze rzeczy i to nie tak, że ktoś się dowie, jeśli je założy. Jest całkiem pewien, że żaden z chłopców nie ma klucza do jego pokoju. I wszystko, co musi zrobić to przełożyć nogi przez dziury i już będzie je na sobie miał.   
Schyla się powoli, przekładając najpierw jedną, potem drugą nogę, przesuwając gładką tkaninę po swoich łydkach i udach, pozwalając paskowi objąć swoje biodra. Materiał jest jedwabisty przy jego skórze i lepszy w dotyku, niż prawdopodobnie powinien być — miękki i delikatny.   
To normalne, ma na sobie damskie majtki i to totalnie w porządku, dopóki nie rozgląda się i nie zauważa swojego odbicia w lustrze, ponieważ _cholera_. To nie tak, że nie jest świadomy swoje ciała — wie, że jest śliczny i jeśli spotkałby samego siebie w ciemnym klubie, nie wahałaby się przed zabraniem się na jednonocny numerek — ale jest coś w sposobie, w jaki materiał obejmuje jego tyłek i rozciąga się na wybrzuszeniu jego penisa, co wydaje się nieprzyzwoite.  
Przeklina miękko, poruszając się powoli do lustra i żałuje, że ciasny materiał ocierający się o niego jest taki seksowny. Uważa, że to nie powinno być tak erotyczne, to po prostu fragment garderoby, ale kiedy staje przed lustrem i ukazuje mu się cały widok z tak bliska, nie może tego powstrzymać i rumieni się.   
Przygryza wargę, przesuwając rękami po swoim ciele i odwracając się na bok, patrząc przez swoje szczupłe ramiona — jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy spogląda na swój tyłek. Wygląda na okrągły, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Louis gapi się, odwrócony w ten sposób, z jasno różowymi policzkami i zamglonymi oczami, nim uzmysławia sobie, co tak naprawdę robi.   
_To nie jest tylko kawałek materiału, to niewłaściwe_. Pochyla się do przodu, aby złapać za pasek od majteczek i ściągnąć je ze swojego ciała. Skopuje je i podnosi dwoma palcami, kierując się nago do sypialni i wrzucając je, odrobinę gwałtowniej niż powinien, z powrotem do walizki. Wraca do łazienki, pochyla się nad zlewem i próbuje uspokoić swój oddech. Jego serce bije szybciej, niż powinno, a rumieńce nie chcą zejść z jego policzków.   
Wie, że powinien pozbyć się tych majtek, ale jakaś część niego nie może znieść myśli o wyrzuceniu ich. Nie ma żadnego powodu, ani wyjaśnienia innego niż to, że po prostu nie chce. Próbuje nie myśleć o tym, co to znaczy.

***

Kompromitacja dochodzi do punktu kulminacyjnego, podczas ich następnego koncertu.  
Jest w hotelu, żując owocową gumę i przygryzając dolną wargę, gdy przekopuje bałagan w swojej walizce przy pomocy stopy. Jest całkiem pewien, że bokserki, które ma na sobie nie nadają się na koncert i chyba naprawdę będzie musiał cierpieć z powodu konieczności założenia dżinsów, jak każdy normalny człowiek.   
Właśnie ma zrezygnować z lenistwa i naprawdę usiąść na podłodze, aby przeszukać swoje rzeczy, kiedy jego palec dotyka czegoś ukrytego pod szarą koszulką. Czuje, że powinien wiedzieć, co nadejdzie, ale wciąż jest kompletnie zaskoczony na widok damskich majtek, zwisających z jego dużego palca u stopy.   
Pozwala swojemu ciału opaść na podłogę, uderzając w twarde drewno z huknięciem. To miało być dramatyczne i pełne gracji, ale jego tyłek odrobinę boli i Louis myśli, że jest to idealna metafora Zdarzenia z Głupimi Różowymi Majtkami. Podnosi je i zastanawia się, czy lepiej wrzucić je na dno walizki, czy rzeczywiście spróbować i przejść przez to.   
Cokolwiek to jest.   
W istocie jest prawdziwym fanem ignorowania problemów, dopóki te nie odejdą, ale tak jakby chce sam odkryć, o co w tym chodzi.   
To nie jest _niewłaściwe_ samo w sobie, to po prostu kawałek materiału. Nie powinien być zawstydzony przez to, jak bardzo chce je znowu założyć. On po prostu wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Cóż, to w większości o to chodzi. Po prostu chce je przymierzyć raz jeszcze. Z ciekawości. Zastanawia się, czy to wciąż może być nazywane ciekawością, jeśli robi to po raz drugi, ale naprawdę nie wysila się, aby o tym bardziej pomyśleć.   
Skopuje swoje bokserki, podnosząc się z małym westchnieniem. Jeśli nie będzie myślał o tym, co robi, to wszystko będzie dobrze. Zakłada damskie majtki. To w porządku. Kiedyś zawsze przychodzi ten pierwszy raz. I drugi.   
Żałuje, że zauważa ciepło w swoim brzuchu, kiedy czuje jedwabne otarcie materiału na swoim penisie i koronkę przyciskającą się do jego tyłka. Przesuwa dłońmi po swoich biodrach, w dół do tyłka i ud. Uważa, że to nawet gorsze tym razem, ponieważ prawie zapomniał jak w nich wygląda, jak blady róż wyrównuje opaleniznę jego skóry.   
Pociera się przez materiał, mimo wiedzy, że nie ma na to czasu i powinien się zatrzymać. Po prostu jest w potrzebie i musi walczyć, aby zwolnić swój oddech, gdy jego penis twardnieje. Właśnie ma poddać się temu uczuciu, kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi i otwiera zaskoczony oczy.   
— Louis! Pospiesz się, musimy być na kontroli dźwięku! — To Harry, ponieważ jeśli miałby zostać złapany przez kogokolwiek z zespołu, stojąc w koronkowych majtkach, to na pewno byłby to on. Jest też całkiem pewien, że Harry byłby najbardziej wyluzowany, jeśli o to chodzi, ale nie może stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, nie myśląc o wszystkich zakazanych uczuciach, które stara się stłumić od dwutysięcznego jedenastego roku. — Paul dał mi klucz, wchodzę!   
To prawie imponujące, jak uczucie pobudzenia w głowie Louisa, szybko zmienia się w czystą panikę. Pochyla się do walizki, łapie pierwszą parę dżinsów, którą znajduje i zakłada ją akurat, gdy klucz klika w drzwiach. Jest całkiem pewien, że jeszcze nigdy nie ruszał się tak szybko w całym swoim życiu.   
— Jesteś gotowy? — pyta Harry, wchodząc do pokoju Louisa, jakby należał do niego.   
— Tak! — Louis ma nadzieję, że Harry nie wspomni nic o tym, że jego głos brzmi o dziewięć oktaw wyżej. Wciąż czuje majteczki pod swoimi dżinsami, czuje jedwab zbierający się pod materiałem spodni.   
— Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś odrobinę zarumieniony — mówi Harry, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego i Louis nie wie, czy się śmiać, czy płakać. — Masz gorączkę?   
— Nie, wszystko okej — mówi, rozglądając się za koszulką i zakładając jakąś czarną, którą nosi chyba już od pięciu koncertów. — Gdybym był chory, byłbym dużo bardziej marudny, przysięgam.   
Harry nie wydaje się przekonany i najwyraźniej czuje potrzebę, aby trzymać dłoń na plecach Louisa przez całą drogę na koncert. To naprawdę nie powinno być aż tak gorące. 

***

Kontrola dźwięku jest jeszcze gorsza niż droga tutaj. Teraz już nie denerwują się jakoś szczególnie, a już na pewno nie przed takimi małymi występami, ale Louis czuje się, jakby zaraz miał wyskoczyć z własnej skóry ze zmartwienia. Chłopcy są zajęci swoimi rytuałami przed koncertem, ale Louis wie, że wkrótce zauważą jak bardzo jest nieobecny. Chodzi o to, że nikt nawet o niczym nie wie, czymkolwiek by to nie było. Jednak jeśli ktoś zobaczy, jeśli zrobi zdjęcie, będzie musiał wykopać sobie dziurę, z której nigdy już nie wyjdzie.   
Liam unosi na niego brew, kiedy widzi jak Louis drapie swoimi tępymi paznokciami poprzecierane dżinsy na swoich udach i Louis ma nadzieję, że nie wygląda tak maniakalnie jak się czuje. Naprawdę nie może tego już dłużej znieść, nie, kiedy wszyscy go obserwują. Czuje się wyeksponowany, nerwowy i przerażony, że ktoś odkryje jego sekret. Ma wrażenie, że jest na wpół twardy przez większość kontroli dźwięku i nie wie, czy to przez majteczki, czy przez to, że któryś z chłopców się domyśli. Konsekwencje związane z drugą opcją sprawiają, że jego żołądek się skręca. On po prostu chce, żeby ktoś go przeleciał i nie chce myśleć zbyt wiele o niczym innym.   
Jest w połowie More Than This i zastanawia się, czy lepiej zwalić sobie w łóżku, czy pod prysznicem, kiedy Harry zakrywa swój mikrofon ręką.   
— Chcecie wyjść dzisiaj w nocy? Znalazłem świetny klub, a już od wieków nigdzie nie wychodziliśmy.   
Niall wydaje okrzyk radości, a Zayn kiwa głową na zgodę. Liam unosi kciuki, a Louis przeklina jego nowo odnalezione jaja. Przywykł do liczenia na niego, jeśli chodzi o zabijanie zabawy.   
Harry szczerzy się i w tym momencie wszyscy uświadamiają sobie, że Louis nic nie powiedział, nawet jeśli picie i tańczenie to zdecydowanie jego działka.   
Uważa, że to idealny moment, aby doświadczyć nagłego zatrzymania krążenia.   
— Och, cóż, um. — Zamyka usta, spoglądając na sufit i modląc się, aby ten się oberwał i spadł na ich całą piątkę.   
Niestety jego modlitwy nie zostają wysłuchane.   
— Nie mogę, przepraszam — mówi głupio, spoglądając na swoje trzęsące się palce. Koronka ociera go we wszystkich złych miejscach i nie umie powiedzieć, czy to najbardziej pobudzająca, czy wkurzająca rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyła. Możliwe, że obie naraz. Chce je poprawić, ale wie, że jest cienka granica pomiędzy poprawianiem się a pieszczeniem się na scenie i nie jest pewien, czy ma w sobie tyle samokontroli, aby się powstrzymać. — Ale to oczywiście nie znaczy, że wy nie możecie pójść.   
Wszyscy obserwują go ostrożnie, kiedy znów unosi głowę, ale wreszcie Niall wzrusza ramionami i Louis myśli, że może porzucą temat.   
— Po prostu myślałem, że by ci się to spodobało, nie musisz iść — mówi Harry, oferując mu słodki uśmiech. Ten chłopak jest jego wybawieniem.   
_Dzięki, Jezu_ , myśli Louis, posyłając Harry’emu uśmiech, który delikatnie ociera się o psychotyczny.   
Jakimś cudem udaje mu się przeżyć kontrolę dźwięku. Dopiero, gdy zaczyna się koncert, pojawia się prawdziwy ból. Wydaje się, że Harry zdecydował, iż Louis musi być chory i potrzebuje matkowania. Jest przyczepiony do jego boku dużo bardziej niż to konieczne i posyła mu spojrzenia, kiedy myśli, że Louis nie widzi. Obiektywnie to naprawdę słodkie. Jednak skoro Louis nie jest chory i ma na sobie damskie majtki, to wydaje się okropne i sprawia, że chce umrzeć.   
— Jesteś naprawdę zarumieniony — szepcze do niego Harry i przyciska swoją dłoń do dolnej części jego pleców, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Są właśnie w trakcie odpowiadania na pytania z Twittera. Louis myśli, że każdy pojedynczy nerw w jego ciele jest właśnie w ogniu od bliskości Harry’ego i tego, jak niedaleko paska od jego spodni znajduje się ręka chłopaka.   
Nie chodzi tylko o niego, prawdopodobnie wszystko wyglądałoby tak samo, gdyby to był któryś z pozostałych chłopców. Jakiekolwiek uczucia, które żywi do Harry’ego od początku X Factora nie mają teraz znaczenia. Po prostu jest tak blisko, tak ciepły i jego ręce są takie duże, że Louis chce płakać i rzucić się na niego.   
— Jest ciepło. Jesteśmy na stadionie z mniej więcej pięćdziesięcioma tysiącami ludzi — odpowiada Louis, wiercąc się odrobinę i przesuwając nieco majtki. Czuje okropną mieszankę zawstydzenia i podniecenia, i nie jest pewien, czy mu się to podoba, czy jednak wolałby schować się pod najbliższym łóżkiem i nigdy już nie wychodzić.   
— Tak, ale nie chcesz z nami wyjść. Dobrze się czujesz? — pyta Harry niskim głosem, gdy Zayn i Niall wydają zwierzęce okrzyki.   
— Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Jęczałbym i narzekał, gdyby było inaczej, już przez to przechodziliśmy — mówi, próbując brzmieć wesoło, co jest zdecydowanie trudne, kiedy Harry masuje jego plecy swoimi głupimi, wielkimi rękami, co ma być prawdopodobnie kojące.   
Chłopak przytakuje i Louis nie jest przekonany, czy to dobre wyjście, ale naprawdę potrzebuje, żeby przestał go dotykać, nim jego lekka erekcja zmieni się w coś zdecydowanie większego na oczach miliona krzyczących fanów.  
— Może jednak pójdę do klubu. — Żałuje tych słów sekundę po tym, jak wydobywają się z jego ust. Żałuje ich w chwili, gdy jego usta formują sylaby i po tym, jak je wypowiada, a następnie jeszcze raz po tym.   
Twarz Harry’ego rozjaśnia się, a jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć.   
— Obiecujesz?   
Louis potakuje i zastanawia się, czy mógłby sam sobie uciąć głowę.   
— Oczywiście. 

***

Jeśli koncert był dziesięć razy gorszy niż kontrola dźwięku, a klub jest czterdzieści trzy razy okropniejszy niż koncert, to życie Louisa musi być problemem matematycznym z największych otchłani piekła. Gorąco tego miejsca uderza w niego jak rozpędzony pociąg, a wszystko pachnie jak alkohol i pot. Czuje basy w swojej piersi, gdy tylko stawia stopę w środku. Harry posyła mu zachęcający uśmiech, ponieważ minęły wieki, od kiedy wyszli się zabawić jak prawdziwe gwiazdy popu, a Zayn kieruje się w stronę baru.   
Louis szczerzy się i ma nadzieję, że nie wygląda na zbyt szalonego, gdy znika w tłumie tańczących ludzi, starając się zgubić chłopców, aby móc dostać się do łazienki i zdjąć te pieprzone majtki. Będzie chodził bez niczego pod spodniami, jeśli to znaczy, że przestanie się czuć, jakby musiał coś przelecieć, albo inaczej umrze.   
Jest właśnie w połowie drogi przez parkiet, szukając łazienki, kiedy ktoś podchodzi do niego od tyłu i kładzie ręce na jego talii.   
— Chcesz zatańczyć?   
Louis czuje, że wygina się w stronę ciepłego ciała, nim właściwie może o tym pomyśleć i obraca się, aby spojrzeć na wyższego mężczyznę za sobą. Jest boski, ma ciemną karnację, ciemne włosy i rzęsy, które zawijają się do góry w sposób, który wydaje się nierealny i Louis jest zbyt napalony, aby powiedzieć nie komuś tak cudownemu.   
Kiwa głową, pozwalając mężczyźnie trzymać się za biodra, gdy zatacza nimi małe koła wokół jego penisa i sięga ręką do tyłu, aby wpleść palce w jego włosy.   
— Jak masz na imię, skarbie? — pyta nieznajomy i Louis nie odpowiada, po prostu tańcząc bliżej niego i zastanawiając się, czy to dziwne, że jest już twardy. — Jestem Alex.   
Louis sięga jedną dłonią, aby potrzeć się przez dżinsy i jęczy miękko, kiedy materiał ociera się o jego penisa. Alex przesuwa swoją ręką przez jego brzuch, wciskając palce za pasek jego spodni. Louis spina się, gdy palce mężczyzny dotykają materiału majtek, a gorący oddech owiewa jego szyję, sprawiając, że ma ochotę jęczeć.   
— Jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem, prawda? — pyta Alex, przesuwając palcami w dół po koronce i Louis nie może oddychać, nie może myśleć, ponieważ mężczyzna wie i dotyka wszystkich miejsc, których Louis pragnął, ale to wciąż niewystarczające.  
Skamle z głębi gardła i sądzi, że powinien być zawstydzony, ale całe jego ciało jest w potrzebie i wszystko o czym może myśleć, to sposób, w jaki Alex dotyka go dużymi, szorstkimi dłońmi i ociera się o jego tyłek swoim na wpół twardym penisem. Tak bardzo go pragnie, że to aż boli.  
Nie jest pewien, jak długo tańczą, ale na pewno wystarczająco, żeby jego włosy przykleiły się do czoła i na tyle, że czuje się pijany i obolały. Wszystko w nim narasta i czuje się naelektryzowany od skumulowanej seksualnej energii.   
Od złapania ręki Alexa i zaciągnięcia go do łazienki dzielą go jakieś dwie sekundy, kiedy słyszy, że okropnie znajomy głos nawołuje jego imię.   
— Louis? Louis!   
Mruga, aby wynurzyć się z mgły, w którą wpadł i spogląda na Harry’ego nieskupionym wzorkiem. Robi krok w jego kierunku, kiedy Alex rozluźnia swój uścisk.   
— Jesteś Harry Styles! — mówi mężczyzna, najwyraźniej go rozpoznając. Louis zastanawia się, co musi zrobić, aby opanować teleportację w dwie sekundy, ponieważ uważa, że to byłby najprostszy sposób rozwiązania problemu. Alex odwraca się w jego stronę z wymalowanym zdziwieniem na twarzy. — Znasz go?   
Harry wciąż wygląda na oniemiałego, ale coś w jego rysach wydaje się być alarmująco bliskie złości.   
— Co, do cholery, Lou.   
Alex odsuwa się, unosząc ręce w geście poddania.   
— Nie wiedziałem, że to twój chłopak, stary. Wybacz.   
Harry po prostu się na niego gapi i Louis widzi zdziwienie oraz złość i ma nadzieję, że mógłby wygładzić zmarszczkę pomiędzy jego brwiami i naprawić to.   
— Nie jest moim chłopakiem.   
Harry warczy, łapiąc za biceps Louisa i ciągnie go na zewnątrz, nim ten ma okazję, aby przeprosić za tę sytuację.   
— Co, jeśli ktoś by zobaczył? Wiesz, co takie zdjęcia mogłyby nam zrobić? — pyta, patrząc na Louisa twardym spojrzeniem swoich zielonych oczu, gdy wychodzą na zimne, nocne powietrze. — Wygląda na to, że nawet cię to nie obchodzi.  
— Przepraszam — mówi Louis, marząc o papierosie, aby chociaż móc coś zrobić z rękami. Wciąż jest przytłoczony tym wszystkim, ale teraz czuje bardziej lekkie pulsowanie w żołądku niż szaloną potrzebę. Sądzi, że to przez rozczarowanie w oczach Harry’ego.   
— Naprawdę? — pyta chłopak chłodno i Louis po prostu chce iść do domu, zmyć wszystko ze swojego ciała i znów czuć się czysto i miękko. Nagle czuje się brudny przez te majtki i pot oraz przez to, jak bardzo wciąż tego chce.   
— Powiedziałem, że jest mi, kurwa, przykro, Harry. Nie bądź na mnie, do cholery, zły — burczy Louis, odsuwając się od oceniającego spojrzenia chłopaka.   
— Nie jestem na ciebie zły — jęczy, ale Louis wie, że to nie prawda. Widzi jego zaciśniętą szczękę i sposób, w jaki jego głos odrobinę się załamuje.   
— Po prostu to, kurwa, zostaw — mówi Louis, otwierając drzwi najbliższej taksówki i wsiada do środka. Podaje kierowcy adres łamiącym się głosem i układa głowę w swoich rękach. Jest już zmęczony udawaniem, że nie czuje tego, co czuje. 

***

Wszystko jest rozmazane: wsiadanie do taksówki, wysiadanie z niej, płacenie kierowcy, gapienie się na paparazzi, stojących przed hotelowymi drzwiami i w końcu wchodzenie do swojego pokoju. Zatrzaskuje drzwi, przechodzi przez pomieszczenie i opada na miękkie prześcieradła. Jęczy w poduszkę, zaciskając powieki, gdy jego niegrzeczne słowa rozbrzmiewają echem w jego głowie, a paskudne uczucie pojawia się w żołądku.   
Zdarzenie z Głupimi Różowymi Majtkami prawdopodobnie zniszczy mu życie, a on jest prawie zbyt napalony, aby się tym przejmować.   
Wzdycha w szorstki materiał poduszki, a jego umysł pędzi do Harry’ego i tego, jak mógł zrujnować ich karierę tak głupim błędem. Jego twardy penis praktycznie boli, przyciskając się do ciasnych majtek.   
Ociera się o materac i wydaje jęk, gdy czuje tarcie. Czuje się dziko i dziwnie, ale chce zatopić się w tym uczuciu. Zrzuca koszulkę, a drapanie kołdry jest prawie wyczekiwane, gdy odpina spodnie trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Unosi biodra z materaca, praktycznie opadając z powrotem za każdym razem, gdy jego palce ocierają się o penisa.   
Czuje się przepełniony wszystkim: podniecenie i oszustwo płoną w jego żyłach, gdy pociera się z sykiem. Jedwab jest mokry od spermy, gdy ociera materiał o swojego penisa, zagryzając zęby na poduszce, aby być cicho. Ukrywa twarz przed światłami pokoju, gładząc wolną dłonią ciało w dół brzucha i biodra, czując koronkę przy skórze.   
Prawie chce się widzieć, chce obserwować sposób, w jaki koronka naciąga się i szarpie. Samo myślenie o tym przybliża go do krawędzi bardziej, niż chce to przyznać. Zaciska ciasno powieki, myśląc o Alexie, jego rękach i ciele, i nie chce zastanawiać się, dlaczego wyobraża go sobie z zielonymi oczami.  
Wyobraża sobie te ręce na sobie, dotykające go i trzymające. Szept przy swoim uchu. Ledwo może o tym myśleć bez kwilenia. _Niegrzeczny._ Jest tak blisko, każdy ruch sprawia, że łka, ale to niewystarczające.  
Jego myśli stają się zamglone, w połowie formując obraz kręconych włosów i Alexa za nim, i ciemny błysk oczu Harry’ego.   
Dochodzi z ciężkim jękiem, z jedną dłonią wokół swojego penisa i jedną ściskającą delikatną koronkę, gdy przepływa przez niego orgazm. Czuje, że łzy pojawiają się w kącikach jego oczu, a obraz zamazuje się, gdy dochodzi w materiał majtek.  
Ledwo odzyskuje oddech, nim zaczyna przeklinać w poduszkę. Oczywiście, że to jego życie. Oczywiście. Ściąga majtki, marząc, aby nie być tak nakręconym przez sposób, w jaki jego sperma przemaka przez jedwab, dotykając jego ud, gdy skopuje je tak daleko w kołdrę jak tylko się da, żeby nie musiał już na nie patrzeć.   
Czuje, że powinien o tym myśleć, o tym, jak bardzo podobało mu się to wszystko, nawet jeśli ma nadzieję, że tak nie było. Spogląda na zegar i widzi trzecią czterdzieści sześć. Wciska swoją twarz z powrotem w poduszkę. 

***

Śpi niespokojnie i budzi się spocony oraz lepki tak, że nawet prysznic nie potrafi tego do końca naprawić. Jego ciało jest ciężkie, sprawiając, że czuje się ospały. Znów wydaje mu się, jakby miał osiemnaście lat: roztrzęsiony i niepewny wszystkiego, samotny i chory z miłości. Myślał, że dał już sobie spokój z tym głupim zakochaniem i że wreszcie zaczął myśleć o Harrym jako przyjacielu i nic poza tym.   
Najwyraźniej nie.   
Czuje się lepiej, gdy jest czysty. A gdy zakłada spodnie oraz koszulkę, czuje się komfortowo we własnej skórze po raz pierwszy od czasu koncertu.   
Podchodzi ze zmęczeniem do łóżka i poprawia prześcieradła, aby nie wyglądały tak wyuzdanie. Gdy unosi kołdrę, widzi majtki, brudne i wywinięte na drugą stronę: jedwab jest podarty i poplamiony. Nie wie, co za uczucie pojawia się w jego żołądku, ale naprawdę go nie lubi. Nie wie, czy to wstyd, czy smutek, ponieważ majtki są zniszczone. Podnosi je ostrożnie jednym palcem, idzie do łazienki i owija je w papier toaletowy, nim wrzuca je na samo dno kosza.   
To wszystko jest odrobinę smutne.


	2. Chapter 2

Śniadanie jest niezręczne. Pozostali chłopcy wciąż leczą kaca, więc kiedy schodzi na dół, zastaje tylko Harry’ego w jego głupich spodniach od piżamy w łosie, gdy pochyla się nad gofrownicą. Ignoruje obecność Louisa, dopóki ten nie podchodzi do niego, a ich ramiona nie ocierają się o siebie.   
— Dobry.   
Harry posyła mu spojrzenie, wyglądając na zirytowanego, smutnego i delikatnego w sposób, w jaki tylko on potrafi.   
— Hej.   
Louis patrzy na niego przez moment, na kształt jego nosa i ust.   
— Przepraszam za wczoraj. Zachowałem się jak kretyn.   
Głowa Harry’ego opada odrobinę, a cała złość zdaje się niknąć w świetle jarzeniówek.   
— Cóż, nie powinienem krzyczeć. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne.   
Louis śmieje się gorzko, czując, że uczucie zranienia, które w nim siedzi, odrobinę mija. Nie jest pewien, czy on i Harry byli na siebie źli dłużej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny, od kiedy się poznali.   
— To śmieszne. Chcę po prostu pieprzyć chłopców, to nie jest cholerne przestępstwo.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego ze współczuciem. Czasami żałuje, że nie jest biseksualny jak Harry, więc mógłby przynajmniej spać z dziewczynami, kiedy nie chciałaby być samotny. Wie, że to nie fair, że Harry musi udawać tak samo jak on, ale wciąż czuje o to odrobinę żalu.   
— Wiem, że to głupie. Jednak sprawy nie będą wyglądały w ten sposób wiecznie.   
Louis mógłby powiedzieć coś patetycznego o byciu silnym i o tym, że jest jak jest, ale zamiast tego, pochyla się nad Harrym i mówi coś, co się naprawdę liczy.  
— Kocham cię.   
— Nie jestem pewien, czy na to zasługuję, ale dzięki — odpowiada chłopak, wzruszając lekko ramieniem.   
— Och, cicho — mówi Louis, obserwując jak minutnik na gofrownicy zbliża się do zera. Planuje ją ukraść. 

***

Tym razem, to kompletnie jego wina. Wszedł na Internet, zamówił je i teraz są tutaj, i nie ma nic do powiedzenia oprócz tego, że jego zdolności w podejmowaniu decyzji są okropne, a jego samokontrola potrzebuje solidnej poprawy. Wyciąga je z pudełka, ze zgrozą i przerażeniem patrząc na kremowy kolor kokardek i blado—niebieską tkaninę. Są piękne i sprawiają, że czuje nerwowość w dole brzucha.   
— Co ty robisz? — pyta, ponieważ najwyraźniej gada sam do siebie. Fantastycznie. Ta sytuacja nie mogłaby stać się lepsza. Przypuszcza, że nie może już tego nazywać Zdarzeniem z Głupimi Różowymi Majtkami, więc zamienia to na Głupią Majtkową Porażkę Louisa, co brzmi całkiem atrakcyjnie.  
Jęczy, chowając głowę w dłoniach i mentalnie przygotowuje się na to, co nastąpi. Zamierza je założyć. I prawdopodobnie będzie się tym cieszyć. Krąży wkoło przez chwilę, próbując ukryć je pod łóżkiem, bierze prysznic i parzy filiżankę herbaty, nim wyciąga je znowu i gapi się na nie, gdy przeciąga ręką po swoich wilgotnych włosach.   
Zrzuca ręcznik, sięgając najpierw po majtki, ponieważ przynajmniej ta część jest znajoma, i naciąga je w górę nóg. Drży, czując śliski materiał na swoich udach i układa go na biodrach, dopasowując się do ślicznej, niebieskiej tkaniny. Nie może normalnie oddychać i bierze szybkie wdechy, gdy przesuwa palcami po wybrzuszeniu wypychającym materiał.  
Automatycznie sięga do pudełka, wyciągając parę białych pończoch i ubiera je ostrożnie, aby ich nie uszkodzić. Sprawiają, że jego nogi wyglądają pięknie, dziewczęca linia tworząca dziwny kontrast z jego muskularnymi łydkami. Łapie paski, zapinając je najpierw do pończoch, a następnie do majtek, zaciskając je tak, że wszystko jest napięte.   
Podchodzi do lustra, jęcząc odrobinę na uczucie, jak materiał ociera się o niego. Wspomnienia z nocy w klubie są prawie żywe; pot spływający w dół jego szyi, ręce wędrujące po jego torsie, oczy Harry’ego błyskające złością i czymś mroczniejszym.   
Boi się spojrzeć na swoje odbicie, ale równocześnie chce to zrobić, zobaczyć sposób w jaki materiał majtek rozciąga się wokół niego i obejmuje jego ciało. Nie są zrobione dla niego, nie układają przy jego penisie i właśnie to sprawia, że jego ciało się napina.   
Łapie swoje spojrzenie w lustrze i opuszcza je w dół, aby zobaczyć swój cały profil. Jest zarumieniony, ma szkliste oczy i mokre usta, i to śmieszne, powinien mieć na to jakiś wpływ, ale jest zupełnie inaczej. To jest tak niesamowite jak pamięta, jego skóra wygląda na złotą przy bladych kolorach, a koronka odcina kształty na jego biodrach. Jest upokorzony tym, jak bardzo mu się to podoba, a nie chce taki być. Pamięta jak bardzo Alex to lubił i zastanawia się, czy mógłby znaleźć kogoś innego, kto również by to lubił. Stara się nie myśleć o Harrym, ale jego imię przychodzi na myśl nieproszone.   
— Jestem takim pieprzonym idiotą — mówi, ale to nie sprawia, że jego półtwarda erekcja opada. Chce się komuś pokazać, zostać pochwalonym, pogłaskanym i żeby ktoś powiedział mu, że jest śliczny. Cholera.   
Pociera się przy lustrze i obserwuje to przez swoją grzywkę. Pierwszy raz był przypadkiem, drugi zbiegiem okoliczności, ale teraz jest już pewien, że to wzór.   
Oops.

***

 

Nie jest pewien w jaki sposób udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że założenie pięknych, białych koronkowych stringów na koncert będzie dobrym pomysłem, ale zdecydowanie żałuje, że proces myślowy zaprowadził go do tego miejsca. Albo przynajmniej jest całkiem pewien, że jeśli powie sobie wystarczającą ilość razy, że tego żałuje, to zaprzeczy dreszczykowi emocji, który czuje za każdym razem, gdy materiał się przesuwa. Zaczyna podejrzewać, że jest masochistą, co wcale nie jest dobre.   
Harry wciąż rzuca mu zainteresowane spojrzenia, co również nie jest dobre. To jest zdecydowanie nieopatrzne i myślenie o tym zbyt dużo powoduje, że jego policzki płoną.   
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta chłopak, kiedy przechodzą obok siebie, a ich ręce się ocierają. Louis próbuje zwolnić swój oddech i pozostać spokojnym na tyle, aby przetrwać ich piosenkę. Próbuje nie patrzeć Harry’emu w oczy, kiedy szepcze do jego ucha potwierdzenie, ponieważ jest przerażony, że ten zobaczy jego rozszerzone źrenice i desperację.   
Siada na kanapie, wiercąc się i próbując się ułożyć — przez ten ruch z jego ust wydobywa się westchnienie. Czuje wstyd i podniecenie w swoim brzuchu, wbija paznokcie w uda, aby ostudzić emocje. Zdecydowanie, kiedy wróci do domu, zbuduje sobie wehikuł czasu, aby móc wrócić do przeszłości i ostrzec samego siebie przed wspaniałymi niebezpieczeństwami damskich majtek, nim wpakuje się w sytuację taką jak ta.   
Ku jego przerażeniu Harry matkuje mu, oddychając gorącym oddechem w jego kark i trzymając swoją dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego plecach, jak seks potwór, który próbuje doprowadzić Louisa do nieuchronnej, seksualnej śmierci. Chce krzyczeć, rzucić się na niego i powiedzieć mu _proszę, proszę przestań_ nim straci resztę swojego zdrowego rozsądku, ale zamiast tego jedynie uśmiecha się i pozwala mu robić to, co mu się podoba.   
Jakimś cudem, udaje mu się dotrwać do końca koncertu bez spalenia się z seksualnej frustracji. Nawet powrót do hotelu odbywa się bez incydentów, kiedy udaje, że śpi na ramieniu Harry’ego. Jest całkiem pewien, że chłopak wie, iż nie śpi, ale ten jedynie owija ramię wokół Louisa i nic nie mówi.   
Louis idzie z powrotem do swojego pokoju hotelowego w oszołomieniu, potykając się w progu z ledwo stłumionym jękiem. Nie może tego kontynuować, ale całkiem szczerze myśli, że nie mógłby przestać, nawet jeśli bardzo by chciał. Wie jak bardzo złe to jest, ale nie może powstrzymać tego, jak się dzięki temu czuje.   
Odpina spodnie i skopuje je z nóg, dopóki nie zostaje w białych majtkach. Pociera dłonią swojego penisa, gdy idzie w kierunku walizki, szperając w niej dopóki nie znajduje pończoch i nie zakłada ich na nogi. Następnie zakłada pas i paski, grzeszne i piękne, gdy zaciska je wystarczająco mocno, aby docisnęły się do jego skóry. Staje przed lustrem, podziwiając się i przebiegając rękami po swoich kształtach oraz miękkiej koronce, starając się przypomnieć sobie, co zrobić, aby jego serce znów biło spokojnie.   
Odsuwa się powoli, przyciskając plecy do ściany i obserwując lustro, więc może się widzieć, każdy oddech, który porusza jego klatką piersiową i zmarszczenia koronki. Szlocha, kiedy dotyka się przez majtki, zduszony dźwięk, który nie powinien uciec z jego ust. Drży pod swoimi własnymi rękami, gdy przyciska dwa palce do swoich ust i ssie je, dopóki nie ociekają śliną.   
Jego kolana słabną i ześlizguje się po ścianie w dół, jęcząc na sposób, w jaki materiał naciąga się; ostro i prawie boleśnie. Sięga za siebie i przyciska palec wskazujący do swojego wejścia. Nigdy tego nie robił, zawsze myślał, że to zbyt poniżające, aby się tym naprawdę cieszyć, ale jest już za daleko, aby udawać, że tego nie pragnie.   
Wciska palec głębiej, sapiąc na nacisk i jęcząc, gdy palec wsuwa się do środka. Nie potrafi być teraz cicho; zdesperowane dźwięki wydobywają się z jego ust, gdy dodaje kolejny palec, zanim jest na niego gotowy.   
— Louis? — Słowo dochodzi zza ściany i Louis sztywnieje, a jego gardło zaciska się w panice. — Wszystko w porządku?   
Wysuwa palce, łapiąc ciężkie wdechy i wciska twarz w dłonie. To się nie dzieje.   
— Tak!   
Słyszy, że Harry przysuwa się bliżej, jego pukanie w ścianę. Louis ledwo może oddychać, wiedząc jak blisko niego jest chłopak, kiedy on jest w takim stanie, jak blisko jest, aby wszystko odkryć.   
— Odrobinę mnie martwisz.   
— Wszystko jest dobrze — odpowiada, ale jego głos brzmi dziesięć razy gorzej niż zawsze, ochrypły i złamany, nawet dla jego własnych uszu. Żałuje, że był takim idiotą, aby to robić. Oczywiście, że Harry jest w pokoju obok niego, a ściany są cienkie jak kartka papieru. Dlaczego miałby spodziewać się czegokolwiek innego.   
— Mogę przyjść? — pyta chłopak, wystukując rytm na ścianie. — Mógłbym z tobą spać. Tak jak kiedyś.   
Te słowa sprawiają, że żołądek Louisa przewraca się, a nostalgia powoduje, że czuje się słabo i okropnie.   
— Proszę, nie.   
— Przestań mnie odpychać — mówi Harry i Louis potrząsa głową. Dlaczego teraz. Dlaczego, kurwa, teraz.   
— Proszę — szepcze, tak cicho, że nie jest pewien, czy słychać to przez ścianę.   
Słyszy szuranie, chłopak wstaje.   
— Idę tam, okej? Mam klucz.   
Louis ma najgorszy rodzaj deja vu, gdy biegnie do walizki, starając się odpiąć ją, przeklinając gdy suwak nie chce działać. Przez swój oddech i bicie serca nie słyszy Harry’ego na zewnątrz i myśli, że zaraz wybuchnie przez to, jak okropne jest to wszystko. On nie może tego zobaczyć. Po prostu nie.   
Słyszy klucz wsuwający się w zamek, gdy właśnie udaje mu się odpiąć walizkę, ale wie, że już za późno, aby zrobić cokolwiek, więc po prostu kuca tam, gdy drzwi się otwierają.   
— Wiesz, ja po prostu nie rozu... — I wtedy Harry przestaje mówić. Louis nie rusza się, pozostając kompletnie spokojnym, gdy próbuje stać się tak małym, jak to możliwe. Może jeśli mu się to uda, Harry go nie zobaczy. Być może zniknie w dywanie i już nigdy nie będzie musiał z nikim rozmawiać. — Lou?   
— Co. — Jego głos jest bardzo cienki i drżący, i Louis ma nadzieję, że to znaczy, iż zamienił się w biedronkę.   
— Co robisz? — To brzmi bardziej na ciekawość niż ocenianie, ale łzy i tak pojawiają się w jego oczach. Nie zamierza płakać, pomijając fakt, że ma okropne przeczucie, że już to robi.   
— Robię to, na co wygląda, Harry. Dokładnie to — warczy, ale czuje łzy spływające w dół policzka, a jego głos łamie się, więc nie sądzi, że wyszło bardzo efektownie.   
— Hej, nie, dlaczego płaczesz? — pyta go chłopak, jego głos podskakuje o oktawę ze zmartwienia.   
— Proszę wyjdź. To prawdopodobnie najbardziej poniżająca chwila w moim życiu, więc proszę, po prostu wyjdź — mówi, na poważnie interesując się dywanem.   
Słyszy jak Harry podchodzi bliżej i widzi jego stopy, gdy kuca obok niego.   
— Możesz na mnie spojrzeć?   
— Zdecydowanie nie — odpowiada, zaciskając mocno oczy.   
Chłopak sięga po niego, odsuwając jego mokrą od potu grzywkę z czoła.   
— Louis, proszę. Ja nie… Nie powiem nikomu. Nie przeszkadza mi to, okej? Naprawdę, myślę… — zatrzymuje się i ociera zabłąkane łzy z jego zaczerwienionych policzków. — Wyglądasz wspaniale.   
— Nie wyśmiewaj się ze mnie — mówi Louis, ponieważ Harry nie może mówić takich rzeczy, nie może dawać mu wszystkiego, jeśli wie, że to nie prawda.   
— Dlaczego miałbym to robić? — pyta chłopak miękkim głosem.   
— Nie wiem — odpowiada Louis, i nic nie ma sensu, ponieważ Harry powinien uciekać, a tego nie robi. — Czuję się teraz naprawdę głupio.   
— Nie sądzę, że jesteś głupi — mówi Harry, a jego głos wciąż jest miękki, miły i on wciąż tu jest. — To coś dla ciebie znaczy?   
— Taak. — Jego odpowiedź jest krótka, a jego erekcja praktycznie opadła w całości, ale jeśli Harry spojrzy w dół, to mimo wszystko będzie to zawstydzające dla nich obu. Ledwo wypowiada następne słowa, jego głos to nic więcej niż szept. — Po prostu to lubię.   
Harry nie odzywa się przez krótką chwilę, i kiedy to robi jego głos również jest cichszy. To tak, jakby obaj bali się to zakłócić, cokolwiek by to nie było.   
— Też to lubię. Na tobie. Wygląda dobrze i nie mówię tego żebyś poczuł się lepiej. Wyglądasz ładnie.   
Louis wciąga powietrze do płuc, przesuwając dłonią po dywanie, dopóki nie natrafia na palce Harry’ego.   
— Dzięki.   
Przez kilka minut siedzą tam w ciszy, aż wreszcie Harry podnosi się do góry. Louis gapi się na niego, na jego wyciągnięte ręce.   
— No dalej, wstawaj z podłogi.   
Louis śmieje się. Cała ta sytuacja jest śmieszna, i jeśli to działoby się komukolwiek innemu, prawdopodobnie uznałaby ją za przezabawną. Wciąż czuje się zawstydzony, ale Harry nie wygląda na zdegustowanego nim i to odrobinę pomaga. Jednak nie jest pewien, czy jest w stanie znieść ocieranie tkaniny o jego skórę, co zawsze się dzieje, kiedy się porusza.   
— Dobrze mi tu na dole.   
Harry śmieje się lekko.   
— Nie możesz tam zostać na zawsze.   
— Prawdopodobnie mógłbym — informuje go Louis, ale chłopak wciąż wyciąga ręce, więc sięga po nie i podnosi się do góry. Zaciska zęby i wszystko jest w porządku. Czuje, że rumieni się jeszcze mocniej, a olśnienie przepływa przez niego, gdy Harry się gapi. Jeśli skupi się na jego zawstydzeniu, zamiast na własnym pobudzeniu, być może będzie w stanie przez to przejść. — Patrz do góry, dzięki.   
Harry mruga, a jego rumieniec się powiększa.   
— Wybacz.   
Louis posyła mu najmniejszy z uśmiechów, a niepewny rodzaj ciepła rozprzestrzenia się po nim.   
— Naprawdę ci się podoba, co?   
Chłopak zaciska powieki, walcząc z uśmiechem, gdy zakrywa rękoma twarz, mamrocząc przez nie swoją odpowiedź.   
— Naprawdę przepraszam, kurwa. — Pozwala, aby jego ręce opadły. — Mogę po prostu…?   
— Możesz co? — pyta Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi i starając się nie szczerzyć.   
— Tak — mówi Harry, podchodząc bliżej. Na tyle blisko, że Louis czuje jego oddech na swojej szyi, na tyle blisko, że jego własny przyspiesza.   
— Możesz co? — powtarza, nawet jeśli już wie, ponieważ musi to usłyszeć. Czuje, jak jego samokontrola oddala się, gdy spogląda na usta Harry’ego i tylko jej resztki powstrzymują go przed rzuceniem się na chłopaka.   
— Dotknąć cię — odpowiada, jakby to było coś, co przyjaciele mówią do siebie, jakby to było w porządku i jakby to nie była najstraszniejsza i najdziwniejsza sytuacja w jakiej był.   
— Okej — to jest to, co Louis chce powiedzieć. — Proszę — jest tym, co wydobywa się z jego ust naprawdę.   
Ręce Harry'ego owijają się wokół jego bioder i wzdycha, wciskając twarz w jego szyję, starając się nie myśleć. Czuje, że znów twardnieje i sięga, aby powstrzymać chłopaka, ale wszystko kończy się na tym, że jego palce zawijają się wokół jego bicepsów i już tam zostają.   
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak dobrze wyglądasz — mówi Harry i Louis ma niejasne podejrzenie, że nie chciał tego powiedzieć, ale to i tak wysyła przez jego ciało falę podniecenia.   
— Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy, jeśli nie zamierzasz nic z tym zrobić — mówi, jego głos brzmi na spanikowany i zbyt szorstki przy zgięciu szyi chłopaka. — Naprawdę nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, okej?   
Harry przesuwa palce po zwiewnym materiale, wsuwając jeden z nich za pasek majtek. Nie odpowiada od razu, po prostu prześlizguje się dłońmi po krzywiźnie pupy Louisa.   
— Chcesz żebym coś zrobił? — pyta, i Louis jęczy odrobinę, unosząc brodę, więc może spojrzeć na Harry’ego; ich nosy ocierają się o siebie, a spojrzenia spotykają.   
Louis otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, kiedy nagle chłopak całuje go; ciepłe usta naprzeciw jego, zaborcze ręce przyciągające go bliżej. Chce przestać, odepchnąć Harry’ego i kazać mu się wytłumaczyć, ale całuje go nim może się powstrzymać, trzymając się go, żeby nie upaść.   
Harry jest taki ciepły naprzeciw niego, a odgłos, który wydaje on sam, gdy chłopak liże jego usta, jest miękki, długi i bardziej przypomina skamlenie niż cokolwiek innego. Ręce Harry’ego ugniatają miękką skórę jego bioder, przyciągając go bliżej, dopóki ich klatki piersiowe się nie dotykają — bawełna koszulki Harry’ego przy jego nagiej skórze.   
Louis wsuwa dłonie w jego włosy, ciągnąc jego głowę w dół, aby móc pocałować go lepiej. Harry pozwala, aby skubał jego dolną wargę i Louis nie czuje się już tak zawstydzony. Właśnie próbuje wsunąć język z powrotem do ust chłopaka, kiedy ten odwraca głowę w bok. Louis cofa się, a irracjonalny lęk powoduje, że jego czoło się marszczy.   
— Dlaczego… — Podąża wzrokiem w miejsce, gdzie patrzy Harry. — Och.   
Widzi ich odbicie, Harry’ego w jego koncertowych ciuchach i siebie samego w damskich majtkach. Nie może tego powstrzymać, ale skamle cicho, a jego policzki rumienią się na widok, jaki przedstawiają. Nie może oderwać od nich wzroku.   
Jest nagi poza majtkami i pończochami, przyciśnięty do piersi Harry’ego. Fakt, że chłopak jest wciąż w pełni ubrany, uderza w niego bardziej niż powinien i Harry uśmiecha się odrobinę, utrzymując spojrzenie w lustrze, gdy pochyla się do przodu, aby przygryzać szyję Louisa, co wyciąga z niego małe sapnięcia.   
— Wyglądasz tak ślicznie, Lou. Boże, wyglądasz tak kurewsko ślicznie, widzisz? — Oczy Harry’ego są zamknięte, kiedy jego gorący oddech owiewa ucho Louisa, sprawiając, że ten drży.  
— Um — wydusza z siebie, opuszczając wzrok do miejsca, gdzie Harry bawi się pasem do pończoch, naciągając go i puszczając, aby uderzył w talię Louisa. Louis przyciska się do niego przez to mocniej, dysząc przekleństwa i skargi.   
Zaciska uścisk we włosach Harry’ego, gdy kołysze biodrami, starając się uzyskać tarcie. Pewne ręce Harry’ego na jego talii powstrzymują go przed ruchem, więc jęczy, wciskając twarz w zgięcie jego szyi.   
— No dalej. — Jego głos jest napięty, gdy chłopak przesuwa kciukami po jego skórze; delikatnie i drażniąco. — Powiedziałeś, że coś z tym zrobisz. Nie baw się.   
— Nigdy mnie o nic nie poprosiłeś. Grzeczność wymaga, aby o coś poprosić, nim się to dostanie. — Harry jest zadowolony z siebie i Louis myśli, że jeśli uda mu się nie umrzeć z seksualnej frustracji, zabije go.   
Wdycha powietrze, a zapach Harry’ego sprawia, że jest otumaniony. Będzie musiał o to błagać i naprawdę nie jest pewien, jak się z tym czuje. Oceniając po tym, jak jego penis podskakuje na tę myśl, decyzja jest prosta.   
— Chcę żebyś coś zrobił. Mi. Proszę.   
— Co dokładnie chcesz żebym zrobił? — pyta Harry, przyciskając palce odrobię mocniej.   
Louis przełyka ciężko, spoglądając w górę, w oczy chłopaka i wie, że mógłby poprosić o wszystko, i nawet jeśli to on jest tym, który błaga, Harry zrobi wszystko, o co prosi. Kiedy w końcu odpowiada, jego głos praktycznie się nie trzęsie.   
— Możesz mnie pieprzyć?  
Bez słowa, Harry odsuwa się, ciągnąc Louisa za nadgarstki w stronę lustra. Louis podąża za nim cicho, pozwalając popchnąć się do przodu, dopóki nie stoi na wprost szkła. Harry sięga do przodu, znów łapiąc nadgarstki Louisa, i przyciska je pewnie po obu stronach lustra.   
— Masz coś? — pyta, zaczynając odpinać swój pasek i Louis przełyka gulę w gardle, nim spogląda przez swoje ramię.   
— Słucham?   
Harry patrzy na niego krótko, wyciągając pasek ze szlufek i rzucając go na podłogę.   
— Lubrykant.   
— W walizce — odpowiada bez tchu, gdy jego penis zaczyna twardnieć. — Przednia kieszeń.   
Stara się utrzymać pewny głos, gdy Harry znajduje nawilżacz i ponownie do niego podchodzi.   
— To nie jest twój pierwszy raz, prawda? — pyta, gdy odkorkowuje butelkę i pokrywa swoje palce lubrykantem, a jego głos jest zwyczajny, choć Louis widzi jak jego ręce się trzęsą.   
— Oczywiście, że nie — warczy Louis.   
— Nie musisz być niegrzeczny — odpowiada Harry, ale w jego głosie słychać rozbawienie.   
Louis ma ripostę na końcu języka, ale wtedy Harry wsuwa dwa palce pod majtki i odsuwa je na bok, trzymając je z dala od jego wejścia jedną ręką, gdy przeciska palec drugiej do środka.   
To odrobinę dziwne na początku, ponieważ palec jest zbyt mały, by Louis mógł się wokół niego zacisnąć, ale wtedy Harry zaczyna pchać głębiej, aż do kłykcia i zgina palec; jego spojrzenie skupione jest na odbiciu Louisa.   
— Więcej. — Louis porusza odrobinę biodrami, zaciskając oczy. — Proszę, po prostu… Jeszcze jeden.   
— Jeśli jesteś pewien — mówi Harry, wsuwając kolejny palec do środka. Louis nie może powstrzymać się od zaciskania się wokół nich i wydawania miękkich odgłosów zachęty. Kołysze biodrami, ponieważ uczucie jest zbyt dziwne, aby pozostać spokojnym i wzdycha, czując się jedynie odrobinę zadowolonym z siebie, kiedy słyszy jak Harry robi to samo.  
Harry wypracowuje swój rytm i Louis próbuje pozostać cicho, nawet jeśli jego palce są tak obezwładniające, na jakie wyglądają. Kontynuuje powolne wsuwanie i wysuwanie ich i Louis łamie się — zdyszane jęki wydostają się spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych warg.   
Chłopak dodaje trzeci palec, wciskając je powoli i głęboko, i Louis szlocha, gdy ocierają się o jego prostatę. Harry zamiera, jakby był przestraszony zranieniem go i właśnie ma zamiar wyciągnąć palce, kiedy Louis potrząsa głową, aby sięgnąć do tyłu i złapać go za nadgarstek, przytrzymując tam jego rękę.   
— Nie… — mówi, jego głos słabnie, gdy zaczyna pieprzyć się na jego palcach, stając w większym rozkroku, aby wsunęły się głębiej.   
Harry rozszerza je, sprawiając, że penis Louisa w pełni twardnieje i ocieka spermą przy jego pępku.   
— Jestem gotowy — wydusza, przyciskając twarz do zgięcia swojego łokcia w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości, aby ukryć swoją desperację. — No dalej.   
— Jesteś…  
— _Proszę_ — podkreśla, trzęsąc się. — Proszę, Harry…   
— Nigdy nie słyszałem, abyś mówił proszę tak często — mówi Harry, będąc pod wrażeniem. Ściąga koszulkę przez głowę, odpina spodnie i ściąga je w dół razem z bokserkami. Louis obserwuje go w lustrze, gdy obciąga swojego własnego penisa kilka razy, patrząc jak ruszają się jego tatuaże.   
— Kurwa — szepcze i chłopak posyła mu najmniejszy z uśmiechów. I jeśli by go nie znał, pomyślałby, że jest nerwowy.   
Oblizuje suche usta, gdy Harry robi krok w przód, przyciskając się do jego pleców. Skamle, kiedy czuje główkę jego penisa przy swoim wejściu, grubą i gorącą.   
— Powiedz mi, jeśli to zbyt wiele — mówi chłopak, odsuwając majtki na bok, ustawiając się, i wsuwając w Louisa, dopóki ich ciała nie stykają się na całej linii.   
Świat zdaje się kurczyć do penisa Harry’ego i jego rąk, owiniętych wokół Louisa bioder, oraz ciasnych majtek przy jego erekcji. Czuje, jakby powietrze zostało z niego wypchnięte… jest taki pełny, że czuje to w gardle. Powoli zatacza kółka biodrami, czując jak kutas chłopaka porusza się w nim, przez co jego kolana prawie się uginają.   
— Rusz się — błaga Louis, jęcząc, kiedy palce Harry’ego wsuwają się pod pasek majtek i trzymają go mocno, gdy ten wysuwa się z niego i potem wsuwa z powrotem. Louis staje się bezwładny, gdy Harry pieprzy go, pewnie i powoli. Skręt jego bioder powoduje, że drży w miejscu, a jego kolana słabną. Spogląda na siebie w lustrze, skamląc na widok tego, jak jego ciało porusza się, gdy Harry wsuwa się w niego, a jego mięśnie napinają.   
Ręce Louisa łapią ramę lustra, gdy opada na ścianę, dysząc ciężko i zaparowując szybę. Harry wysuwa się, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii i podnosząc go do góry, po czym zanosi go do łóżka. Louis czeka na znajome ugięcie się materaca i mruga w zdezorientowaniu, gdy Harry siada na krawędzi, podnosząc go, aby usiadł na jego kolanach z penisem Harry'ego przyciśniętym do swoich pleców.   
Chłopak całuje jego szyję, szepcząc mu miękko do ucha.   
— Czy mógłbyś z powrotem wziąć mnie do środka, kochanie?  
Louis kiwa głową, pozwalając sobie pomóc i odsuwa majtki na bok, gdy opuszcza się na jego penisa; to powolne wślizgiwanie się, to prawie zbyt wiele, a jego uda bolą z wysiłku.   
Harry odbija się od materaca, sprawiając, że Louis sapie. Tylko ramiona owinięte wokół jego talii, powstrzymują go od przechylenia się w przód, gdy główka penisa Harry’ego ociera się o jego prostatę.   
Kiedy znów może otworzyć oczy, spotyka ich zmysłowe odbicie w lustrze.   
Oczy Harry’ego patrzą wprost w jego; ciemne i rozszerzone, gdy zaciska zęby na ramieniu Louisa, podrzucając go w górę i w dół na swoich kolanach. Zaciska powieki, gdy chłopak całuje płatek jego ucha.   
— Patrz jak cię pieprzę.   
Nie otwiera oczu przez chwilę i Harry przestaje się ruszać, przyciągając Louisa w dół i powstrzymując go od ruchu, gdy próbuje się wyrwać. Zmusza się do otwarcia powiek i pozwala, aby jego broda oparła się na klatce piersiowej, kiedy gapi się w lustro.   
— Nie ma zabawy, jeśli nie patrzysz — mówi Harry, całując go delikatnie za uchem, jakby chciał przeprosić za to, że przestał się ruszać.   
Twardy penis Louisa rozpycha przód majtek, a jego uda są po obu stronach Harry’ego, gdy chłopak pociąga za pas od pończoch. Skóra Louisa wygląd na miękką, jego uda drżą za każdym razem, kiedy penis Harry’ego znika w nim ponownie.   
To jest brudne i niesamowite na wszystkie sposoby, o które nigdy nie odważyłby się poprosić i opuszcza biodra na spotkanie pchnięć przyjaciela, pozwalając, aby ten odchylił jego głowę do niechlujnego pocałunku. Koronka ociera się o wrażliwą skórę główki jego penisa przy każdym ruchu, sprawiając, że jest zdesperowany, aby dojść, ale jednocześnie chce pozostać tak na zawsze.   
Jest blisko, jego żołądek zaciska się, ślina skapuje w dół jego brody i gardła. Kiedy Harry mruczy w jego usta _może następnym razem użyj błyszczyka_ , jęczy wysoko i dochodzi na swój trzęsący się tors, strzelając aż do brody, gdy Harry sięga do przodu i pociera go przez majtki.   
Trzęsie się, gdy Harry wciska twarz w przestrzeń między jego łopatkami, liżąc jego plecy, nim jęczy w skórę, wysyłając wibracje aż do gardła Louisa, gdy spuszcza się w niego.   
Nie ruszają się przez długi moment i Louis powoli sobie przypomina jak się oddycha, gdy zabiera ręce z jego przedramion, z drżącym śmiechem. Harry odwraca ich, wysuwając się z Louisa z sykiem.   
— Pójdę po ręcznik — mówi, a jego głos załamuje się w połowie.   
Louis pozwala mu odejść, wciągając się głębiej na łóżko i kładąc się tam, gdy próbuje zrozumieć rzeczywistość. Wciąż czuje się przytłoczony, nie wierząc, że cokolwiek z tego zdarzyło się naprawdę, że Harry mógł widzieć go w damskich majtkach i wciąż go chcieć. Jednak wspomnienia są zbyt żywe, aby być nawet najlepszą z halucynacji.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się, kiedy wraca z łazienki, co jest zaraźliwe, ponieważ zadowolony uśmiech pojawia się również na twarzy Louisa.   
— Wyczyścimy cię, dobrze?   
Louis potakuje, czując, że jego spojrzenie staje się ciepłe, gdy Harry odpina pas od pończoch i robi to samo z paskami, zsuwając bieliznę w dół jego ud.   
— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to cię kręci — mówi, stukając w udo chłopaka.   
Harry opuszcza w dół głowę.   
— Żartujesz? To ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię to kręci. Myślałem, że umarłem i trafiłem do nieba w pierwszej chwili, w której tu wszedłem — mówi ze śmiechem, jakby to był żart, ale Louis zna go na tyle dobrze żeby wiedzieć, iż jest chociaż odrobinę poważny.   
— Nie sądzę, że w niebie pozwalają chłopcom paradować w damskich majtkach, ale cokolwiek powiesz, H — żartuje, a satysfakcja nie pozwala mu utrzymać poważnej twarzy. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliśmy.   
Harry wzrusza ramionami, ściągając stringi w dół nóg Louisa i czyszcząc go.   
— Zawsze chciałem.   
Louis zamiera, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie.   
— Skończ robić sobie jaja.   
Harry wzrusza ramionami, rzucając ręcznik na podłogę i kładąc się obok niego.   
— Nie żartuję. Zawsze sądziłem, że jesteś boski. Byłem w tobie cholernie zakochany. Wciąż jestem — mówi to wszystko spokojnie, jakby jego słowa nie powodowały, że serce Louisa wyczynia salta w klatce piersiowej. Naturalnie, Louis uderza go w ramię. — Za co to?   
Harry wydyma na niego usta z drugiej strony łóżka.   
— Za nie powiedzenie mi, że chcesz mnie pieprzyć, kiedy wiedziałeś, że byłem smutnym i samotnym gejem — odpowiada, kopiąc go jeszcze w goleń, tak dla pewności.   
Chłopak przyciąga go bliżej i owija się wokół jego talii niczym macki ośmiornicy.   
— Przepraszam — mówi w szyję Louisa.   
— Wybaczone — odpowiada, ponieważ strasznie ciężko jest się kłócić z nagim, dotykalskim Harrym Stylesem.   
— Yay — mamrocze.   
— Jesteś taki zabawny. Dwie minuty temu byłeś panem „powiedz mi, co chcesz żebym zrobił”, a teraz zachowujesz się niczym kociak — mówi do niego, całując czubek jego głowy.   
— Po prostu śpij ze mną — mówi Harry, spoglądając na niego z ciepłymi oczami i miękkimi ustami, i nawet jeśli Louis rozważałby powiedzenie nie, to byłaby przegrana sprawa.   
Pozwala sobie przysunąć się do chłopaka i splątać ich nogi w półświetle hotelowego pokoju.   
— Za stare czasy? — szepcze.   
— Za teraźniejszość — odpowiada Harry, całując jego szyję.   
Louis śmieje się, szczerząc się beznadziejnie.   
— Za to też, skarbie, za to też.

**Koniec.**


End file.
